ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Germanican Republic
The Germanican Republic was a predecessor of the Germanican Empire. Unlike the Empire, the Republic was a weak, war-torn, depressed, and politically divided nation that was oppressed by foreign powers such as the Drachman Empire. It was small in size and was ruled by an oligarchy led by unexperienced elitists. It was overthrowned and replaced by the People's Imperial Party of Germanicus after the Terran Wars. History Founding In 1203 AD, the council within the Germanican Kingdom began to question the rule of the kings and secretly plotted to assassinate him. However, by 1209, when the king arrived on the frontlines within a foreign country, he was struck down by a wave arrows, along with a blast from enemy starships. This ultimately led into a power struggle within the Kingdom as the land lords fought each other over who will claim the throne. Two months later, the council began to overthrow the land lords in an effort to gain control of Germanicus, ultimately overthrowing the loyalists and thus gave the remaining royal families a chance to create the new regime. By August 3rd, 1210, the Germanican Republic was born, in which the surviving land lords in power soon removed all signs of feudalism and then replaced it with a better form of economy through economic trade. They had also established a Senate that makes the votes and decisions for the country. Over time, Germanicus laid claim to planets north, west, and south of their borders between 1230 and 1523. Early Years In 1250 AD, Germanicus declared war with Nordrimma in order to gain control of its neighbor. Under Chancellor Adam Von Hellius I, it took control over three planets and brought down enemy fortifications near the border. By 1267, the Kingdom of Albion formed an alliance with the Republic and then joined the Second Holy Crusade alongside it. In 1309, the Third Holy Crusade ended with the humiliating defeat of Germanican forces at the hands of Arabusian nomads. The result was ten years of unrest, following their lost cause. Troubles with the East Depression and Betrayal After suffering heavy damage from the First Galactic War, the Republic began to suffer more than it had before. By the 1920's the economy was ruined and unbalanced, forcing the government into enslaving the Edanians and Romani. By 1932, insurgent groups popped up and terrorized the population, making life more miserable and depressing. Three years later, resources were depleted and mining fields had collapsed. In 1960, the Communist East and the Feudalist South forced the Republic into paying money for the damages outside of Germanican borders. With much disloyalty and famine, the Republic's population began to become victim to a life of poverty, disease, and hunger. By 1963, Germanicus began to have border conflicts with the East and South, along with the North, who had once promised neutrality with the Republic. In 1965, the farms within its borders began to die off, as a result to the pollution caused by nearby factories. Slave revolts soon followed by 2005, starting with one rebellion on the planet Munica. In 2015, with fascism occuring as a new threat, most of the middle class blamed the government for their dark troubles, leaving the poor to join forces with communism. Civil War Last Days and the Terran Wars Culture Since the 1500's, the Republic was traditionally a nation with a mixed culture similar to Ancient Rome and the Confederates States of America. It also had a multicultural way of life, as there was once a huge minority of Edanians, who were kept as slaves for the upper class and middle class. The Romani, as the second largest, were primarily given jobs as teachers, bankers, lawyers, priests, and newsreporters, although they were not trusted by the Germanican people. The Mongooserals were considered the most dominant because of their racial segregation policies. The Brutii remained a small minority with little status, although highly intelligent. Politics According to political standards, the Republic was actually an oligarchy made up of the elite. Many of them were elected only by those of Germanicus's wealthy population while the majority was in the working class. Known only to place heavy taxation, bribery, fraud, corruption, drug dealing, smuggling, and poor treatment on its citizens, along with its small size, the Republic is considered a "failed state" by major powers such as Drachma. Religion Government Trivia *The Republic of Germanicus has a resemblence with the Roman Republic and the Wiemar Republic, which both suffered political corruption and economic troubles. *The Republic is considered a "failed state", due to a certain economic collapse. It remained that way until from 2052 to 2055, when Cornelius illegally invaded Earth in search for fame and power. This is similar to how Julius Caesar invaded Gaul illegally and then crossed the Rubicon to remake the Roman Republic with an army. Another possible event was the campaign of Otto von Bismarck, who united the German people while fighting against Austria, Denmark, and France. Category:Nations Category:History of Germanicus Category:Settings